Things that make you tick
by Noah-Of-Vanity
Summary: let see how much we can irritate them before we get hurt shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Gokudera 1

You were in the class room sitting with yamamoto and gokudera while gokudera began his morning bitching at said rain gaurdian you giggled ,why was it gokudera was 10 no 100 times worse when tsuna wasnt here?

'what are you laughing at woman?' you looked at the glearing green eyed boy with a smirk.

'your arguing with yourself,out of all of us I thought id be the first to start talking to myself ,im quite relieved acctually' he growled yamamoto laughed half heartedly and you tilted your head to the side this game was a daily occurance now .

'stupid woman I wasnt arguing with myself I was-' you cut him off mid sentence

'no I supose babbling would be a more appropriat term dont you think?' you said tilting your head to yamamoto he just smiled as gokudera began to fume ranting at you, you just loved setting him off on one.

'whoa dont blow a fuse haha wow my puns are really bad huh?' you giggled to yamamoto he shook his head laughing you then held your hands up 'im sorry I dont mean it' you said he snorted but quieted down sitting back down resting his head on his palm mumbling something about ignorant women you looked at yamamoto and winked 'but~ there was something I wanted to ask you goku-deary' you said leaning over his desk stopping right in front of his face and smirked you saw his eye narrow 'your a bomber? So does that mean you have a lot of _premeture detonations_?' you laughed as his face went a nice bright red and pulled back just in time to miss him trying to grab you, you smirked and sat back in your seat in front of yamamoto who in turn was holding back the embarassed bomber that wanted to kill you at that point tsuna walked in he looked at your smirking face then gokudera 'I dont want to know' he said walking to his seat you laughed some more as the teacher walked in to begin the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2Hair dye

Hair dye

your giggled happily whilst tugging your reluctant boy friend along the shop floor by his arm, he glared at everything that came into veiw scaring the other customers.

"hey hibari what colour do you think would suit me?" you asked scanning the shelves stacked with hair dyes occasonally picking one up to look at the colour chart on the side then puttung it back he gave you a blank stare

"just pick one im not standing here all day" he deadpanned

"but I want you to like it too hair colour is a big part of a girls image I dont want you to hate it then dump me for a girl with a better hair colour" he glowerd at you

"stupid herbivore"pouting you faced the hair dyes looking over the colours

"well iv been black,,black-blue, black-red, light blue dark red and bright red hmm and I cant be bright or youll give me detentions again"you gave him a sidewards glance

" thanks for that by the way" he grunted in response and folded his arms

"your mumbling pick one _" he said befor drifting off in the direction of the checkout you huffed at him then smirked spotting the _perfect_ colour

"and it will go so well with my eyes" you gushed taughtingly and you ran along to the check out to pay for the purple-blue hair dye 'oh yes he will learn to give his opinion' you smirked at your genius

Extended ending

"NOO DONT HIBARI I CANT DYE IT BACK ITS TO DARK I CAN ONLY GO BLACK AND THATS HARD TO GET RID OF AND BLEACH WILL KILL IT " you shouted as hibari slung you over his shoulder and carried you out of the school gates other tsuna and his freinds entering them looking at you oddly as you asked them for help they were set straight with a glance for hibari.

"Herbivore I hate that colour if you dont dye it we will have it cut" he growled you looked just like _him _your red eyes diddnt help neither did the style you had it in

"NO NO NO NO IM NOT CUTTING IT I WAITED FOUR YEARS FOR IT TO GET THIS LONG WE ARE NOT CUTTING IT!" you whined and shouted and kicked at your your control freak of a boy friend as her dragged you towards one of the higher end hair dressers in town.. to be honest you should of expected this when you dyed it.


	3. Chapter 3 Need some help Gokudera?

Vanity- yay im back with another little chappie this is enspired by what gokudera says to haru one time I cant remember when though ): well enjoy

\(^_^)/

Tsuna blinked at the wool and hook befor him, then glanced around his room seeing that for once he wasnt the only one that diddnt get it ,gokudera was just making knots and cursing, yamamoto was stearing at you and kyoko trying to imitate your hand movements,he looked over to you both as you created crochet stitches at a steady pace. Gokudera growled and slammed his project down on the table causing the other to cast there attention to him you smiled lightly.

"do you want some help gokudera?" he grunted and scowled at you

"fuck off _" you frowned and lowerd your hook "i was trying to genuinly help you, ass. you _obviously_ need it" you snapped at him

you sighed and continued working on the home ecconomics project.

"whatever do it yourself,honestly I dont know why I bother trying" you mused he gritt his teeth obviously pissed off

"i dont know why we have to do this anyway, we'er men we dont need to know this fucking stuff its for little girls like you!" he shouted seething the others held there breath waiting for the witty response you were sure to come up with.

"im not a little girl im a woman" you said slowly to him

"tch what part of you is a woman" he replied holding a smug smile you raised and eyebrow befor smirking

"i would show you ,but you wouldnt know what to do with it" you said chuckling as he opend an closed his mouth desprately trying to think of a come back he settled for growling you laughed "so gokudera you want some help?" a sly smirk playing on your lips.


End file.
